This project is designed to quantitatively evaluate the development of optic cupping in glaucoma through photogrammetric and computer processing of simultaneous stereo optic disc photographs. In addition, concurrent deterinations of glaucomatous visual field loss are obtained by thorough kinetic and threshold static perimetry. Two hundred eyes of ocular hypertension and glaucoma patients, theoretically at high risk of sustaining progressive optic nerve head damage, are being followed sequentially over a period of several years. The major emphasis of this research is directed toward three fundamental issues: 1) accurate measurement of optic cup geometry as a means of quantitatively follwing the progression of glaucomatous optic disc changes; 2) specification of the development of visual field defects associated with progression of glaucoma, and 3) correlation of the amount and location of glaucomatous optic disc changes with concomitant visual field evaluations to precisely define the serial relationship between glaucomatous optic cupping and visual field loss. Through this approach, it is hoped that a means of identifying glaucomatous nerve head damage may be possible at earlier stages of the disease than current methods are capable of achieving. This in turn may be of significant value in the effective management of glaucoma patients.